The Wall
by StarUchiha
Summary: *Grimwood Story* At first their meetings were merely for the pleasure of verbally smiting the other, but behind the cussing and insults, although neither wanted to admit it, there were unfortunately... feelings. Horrible, horrible affection. Tug/Sibella
1. You're in My Sulking Zone, Grimwood

Alright, I've had this stuck in my mind for a while and there is only one other story that actually talks about this couple so I felt complied to add to the tiny ship pool.

Please excuse any slow updates, I'll try to write as fast as I can, but I have to work all summer at a camp with no internet, and I have exams very soon. I should be able to have at least three chapters before I leave though.

Pairing: Sibella x Tug

Although this is currently rated T, do expect the rating to go up when the story reaches the point where it will need to be (you all know what I mean).

The Wall

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 1: You're in My Sulking Zone, Grimwood

While puberty had been kind to Tug Roper, his hormones had not. Yes, his more than wonderful gene pool gave him brilliant blue eyes and clear skin, but his mood swings rivalled that of a pregnant woman. His other personality traits could usually keep him on task, but when it came down to it, he could snap on a whim.

Something which, much to his dismay, he had already accomplished earlier that day.

So, he did what he always did when he found himself in a repulsive mood. He sulked. A childish and down right pathetic thing to do, but it helped him get over the moods which plagued him.

The cadet found himself lying in his usual area, atop the stone wall that separated Calloway from Grimwood. The wall had been built to replace the shrubbery which had used to show the boundary between the two schools. It was about three years ago when the plant had mysterious burned to a shrived-crisp. And so, the wall was built – sturdy and completely fire proof. That creepy head mistress over at Grimwoods had insisted on it and the Colonel was smart enough to give in.

God the Grimwood girls… now they were a group of characters. Sure, he was forced to admit they had gotten visual appealing over the years, but just because they had become very pretty didn't mean they'd become any less strange. Strange, very strange, but still rather pretty – were all girls like that? The one's from his home town certainly weren't, or were they the freaks and the rest of the female population was more like the Grimwoods? Heck if he'd ever know. Girls of all kinds were a mystery. And one that, even at the ripe age of 16, Tug was too bothered to try and solve.

He shut his eyes and relished in the feeling of the crisp night air nipping at his skin. One of his hands reached up to loosen the tie around his neck and he smiled at the sudden lack of restriction around his throat. His hand returned to his stomach where the other remained. He sighed unconsciously. The temperature was wonderfully cool in contrast to the hot early fall weather. The space around him was silent and all lights dull enough not to bother his eyes behind his lids. It was a perfect moment. He could barely remember why he had even snapped earlier… how pleasant.

"Enjoying yourself, Calloway," a voice broke the glorious silence around him and Tug suddenly found himself feeling that familiar emotion of anger tainting his mind.

"Go away Grimwood," he spat, not even bothering to open his eyes for the girl beside him.

"Oh," she mused mischievously, "Is that what we've come to?"

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Our use of our school's names as an insult of sort - it just seems a little petty."

"Fine," he sighed, his hand dragging itself down his face, "Go away, Sibella."

Silence.

"Are you gone yet?"

"Nope."

He opened his eyes and glared at the girl sitting behind is head. She smirked at him and he glowered back at her. A noise of fake hurt escaped her mouth as she crossed one leg over her other. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his legs swung over the side towards Calloway.

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"Don't count on it cadet."

He groaned, his eyes drifting to the digital watch on his watch. He winced at the time. It was nearly one in the morning, almost five hours past curfew. There was no way he was going to be able to sneak back inside unless he went in through a window. He slapped his forehead and fell into a crouching position over his legs.

"Locked out Calloway," Sibella asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder to keep it off the stones.

"Yes," he admitted, "when did it get so late?"

She shrugged, "What are doing out here anyways?"

"Cooling off," he mumbled.

"Ooh, did Mr. Roper have a fit," she chuckled.

"No," he shot her a look, but it quickly faded when he realized that it really wouldn't affect her anyways. She was a Grimwood girl after all, they don't get bothered by glares or looks; they do them. Why was he even talking to her again?

"Why are you out so late Grimwood," he asked.

"I don't know," she picked at a lock of hair as she spoke, "couldn't sleep I guess, and it's always so nice out here at night."

"You can say that again," he spoke without thinking, but he didn't regret saying it.

They sat in silence, simply appreciating the night for the next little night. It surprised the both of them that they found themselves almost _enjoying_ the company of the person beside them. Yes, Tug Roper and Sibella Dracula were enjoying the others company without some sort of vile verbal exiting their mouths. And it was rather nice. But unfortunately, that was something that they both had deemed as unacceptable a long time before and something had to be done to stop this horrid pleasantry between the cadet and the countess in the making.

"You haven't left yet," he snipped, attempting to destroy the silence with an iron fist.

"No," she smiled naughtily to herself and got off the wall, but it would only be for a little while, "but, you will."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," she said bluntly as she shoved him of the barrier roughly. Tug flailed in the air before hitting the ground with a thump. Sibella laughed heartily as she leaned over the wall and looked at him with a cruel endearment in her eyes. He sneered at her and stood up, hastily attempting to rub out a few grass stains on his shirt. He groaned.

"Thanks, that was very funny," there was enough sarcasm in his voice to offend a hundred men but she simply glowed in its presence.

"You're welcome Calloway."

"Go away Grimwood."

She merely smiled at him and turned away from him. He watched in awe as she walked away back into the corridors of her school. He found himself slightly mesmerized by the seductive tones in the way her hips moved and the unholy gracefulness in her steps. When she reached the nearest door, she turned to look and him and waved teasingly. He jeered at her and she left a small smirk on her face.

He stood facing Grimwood, grass stains on his shirt, hair dishevelled and an utterly large smirk plastered to his face. That damn Grimwood girl was certainly trouble, and he had a feeling that this meeting was only the first of many. At least she was pretty, weird maybe, but pretty. And a good part of him had to admit; when they spat words at one another it was exhilarating. But she had no idea what she was getting into, because when you push Tug Roper, cadet or not, they push back.


	2. Another's Belongings

* So I'm back from work! Please enjoy this chapter and excuse the horrible time gap.

Alright, so I realize the spelling and grammar in the last chapter were absolutely disgusting, I guess that's what I get for typing at midnight, half asleep, and rushing to boot.

For this chapter I'll definitely take my time.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers' **rouge-scholar07 **and **makokashi22**.

The Wall

Chapter 2: Another's Belongings

Sibella had entered her room in the premature hours of the morning as quietly as possible. Although it was still more than dark out, she knew Winnie would be able to see her if the werewolf opened her eyes. Benefits to being nocturnal, Sibella supposed, but of course, Winnie would do much more than see her if she were to wake. Winnie was protective, and although Sibella was the older of the two, Winnie had proved to be the wiser.

Winnie used to confront Sibella openly about her nightly escapades through the grounds, but later found that the message was much stronger written, where the words could not just float into one ear and out the other, where the scolding stayed forever. So it was no surprise when Sibella had found a note placed on her pillow. The young vampire sighed, picking up the note with her thumb and index finger the same way someone would hold someone else's wet tissue and stared at it. She'd read enough of Winnie's notes to last a lifetime and they all contained the same thing – anger, scolding, and some stupid guess as to why Sibella enjoyed breaking curfew every single night. There was really no point in reading it. Only if Winnie were to find out she didn't read the notes, then she may go back to screaming her point at her instead of writing it – something which Sibella's eardrums wouldn't be able to take.

She sighed and opened the note cautiously, merely from curiosity. She read it over a few time and found she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. She had really come up with a ridiculous theory now; it was almost adorable how bad it was.

_Sibella,_

_What is with you lately? Seriously, if Ms. Grimwood finds out you've been breaking curfew every night she may actually be forced to kick you out. You don't get sent to Grimwood because you're every ghouls dream daughter! Could you just follow one rule, ONCE!_

_I swear if it's a fucking boy you're seeing every night... well, don't expect me to bail you out. I've warned you enough times._

_Winnie_

Sibella crumpled the note in her hands and threw it in the trash can with ease. A boy? Really? Is that was what Winnie had come to believe? That she's going off every night to meet up with her sweetie... her boyfriend... her lover? Ha! That's a riot. The only person she'd ever run into was Turk that same night, and that ended with him getting verbally battered and pushed off a wall. Real romantic...

She walked over to the desk beside her coffin with a graceful stride that rivalled a figure skater mid routine. She opened a drawer as silently as she could and tore the top sticky note off a pad. Taking a pen she wrote in big bold letter's the word "NO" and closed the drawer.

She suddenly found herself wanting the morning to hurry and arrive. Because, for the first time since this game between the vampire and the werewolf had started; Sibella had felt the overwhelming urge to answer Winnie. She practically pranced over to Winnie's bed and with a frightfully giddy look and softly stuck the note to the forehead of her roommate and best companion. She smiled at her work for a moment and then found it best to get ready for bed. Winnie always got up early and Sibella knew that this morning she would have to as well - repercussions for her actions and all that jazz, but it would all be worth it in the end just to see the look on her face.

/

"Psst... guys!"

Silence.

"Guys!"

More silence.

"Shit," Tug cursed as he stood looking up into the dark window that led to the bunk room.

He knew he was stuck, locked outside, no way into his own bed. He slapped his face in frustration. If only he hadn't gotten mad. Then he would be in a nice warm bed instead of having to consider the fact he may be sleeping on mud and leaves tonight. He groaned and kicked the wall of his school repeatedly, hoping to vent out his anger. It didn't work.

He walked away from the school, knowing full well that everyone was fast asleep and wouldn't hear him. He sat himself down ageist the stone wall he'd recently sat upon until a rude young woman had to come and push him off of it. Of course, he'd never be able to sleep on top of the wall anyways. Like many people, Tug had a tendency to move in his sleep and to sleep atop a four foot wall would only end in more bruises on his body and a vulgar awakening sometime soon.

He silently thanked the heavens that it wasn't winter. At least it wasn't cold enough that he would freeze or get sick or wake up in the hospital with a severe case of hypothermia which would later result in his leg being amputated. He winced at the thought. Tug was never one to have an over active imagination, but like anyone when they're alone and bored stiff, he was prone to scenario's playing out.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the cold stone behind him. It wasn't very comfortable, actually it was downright horrible, but he was attempting to sleep against stone so he guessed it was to be expected. But man, was he going to hurt tomorrow. He crossed his arms over his chest and attempted to persuade his brain to turn off. It didn't work; his mind still insisted on thoughts buzzing inside his skull.

He huffed, looking down at his used-to-be pristinely white shirt. Even through the shadows of the night, the green from the grass stains on his shirt stung his eyes. He was already going to get a mouthful from the Colonel for staying out all night and sleeping in the courtyard, the grass stains on his uniform were going to get him in even more trouble. Cleanliness of the body led to cleanliness of the mind, at least according to the Colonel and the Calloway code which could sometimes be more of a pest than helpful.

Tug closed his eyes. The night around him was silent. Not even the crickets which usually sung their midnight melodies through the night were to be heard. There were no passing cars, or a storm in the distance. There wasn't a single dog barking in the background. It was merely silent. An eerie phenomenon at Calloway, even at two in the morning. The lack of sound was the last straw for Tug. He was not going to be able to sleep.

His head, eyes wide open and mind fully aware, lifted itself up from the wall with ease and were then followed by the rest of his body. Once up, Tug started a slow walk towards the opening gate of the military school. He paid attention to the way his shoes did not sink into the cold autumn ground, but not to the shimmering of the stars above him. He came from a rural town, so the sheer amount of light in the sky didn't faze him like it would a city boy. Neither did the crisp night air. He couldn't count how many times he'd run around at night back home. He frowned to himself at the thought of home. If only he didn't have a temper. Then he could be home, with his parents, and his siblings, all living in their little house at the end of a little dirt road. He'd be home, lying outside in the cool air, going to a school where he didn't have to worry about getting his uniform dirty, maybe even sneaking off to the beach up the road late at night with a pretty little thing he may have met the day before.

It wasn't like he hated Calloway, quite the opposite actually. He didn't mind having to work hard, or the boys who stayed in the school with him, and, although he may protest against it some, he didn't mind the Calloway Code. He just hated the circumstance which put him here. He hated the fact that people often thought he was troubled because his parents had sent him to military school instead of him opting to do so. It was embarrassing. He realized long ago that his temper wasn't a good thing, but had he known what Calloway was really like beyond the stereotype of a military school, he liked to think he would have chosen to go. He admitted that he probably wouldn't have chosen to if put in that position, but he liked to think he would have.

He reached the gate in a much worse mood than when he left for it. He leaned on the metal with all his weight. It didn't collapse and he knew it wouldn't. He really wasn't all that heavy, or strong for that matter. He was athletic, but not in the sense that his muscles budged out like he had melons under his skin. He was thin, stocky, and somewhat lanky when you got down to it. It wasn't like he didn't workout, in fact he had to – it was part of the curriculum at Calloway, but he found that unlike a majority of the others, he just didn't build muscle as easily.

Then something odd caught his eye. A mailman. He was obviously young, maybe only a little older than Tug himself, and had headphones over his ears blaring music. Tug relished in the slight musical sound emitting past the cushioned barrier of the earphones. He had almost sworn he gone deaf with the lack of sound until that moment. The mailman, not noticing the young blonde cadet, retrieved a package out from his bag and dropped to the ground in front of the gate.

"Finally," the boy laughed, "I'm done."

Tug watched him until he walked away, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And, to his undoubted surprise, he truly wasn't. He actually did witness a mailman dropping off a package at nearly three am, at least according to his watch, and then walking away like nothing had happened. Tug shrugged, it wasn't like it was his problem anyway.

He dropped to his knees and pulled the package in under the gate. He couldn't make out anything on the label because of the dark, but found that the package was heavier than he expected. He shook it near his ear and the noise than came out was cushioned by something inside the box. Overcome by curiosity, he gently opened the box with surgeon-like meticulousness. What he found inside the box, however, was a bigger shock than a mailman working a night shift. Inside the package were books and thick frocks. He chuckled. The mailman had to have been given the wrong address. He doubted anyone from Calloway would have ordered dresses especially, from what he could feel, such decorative ones. The fabric also felt expensive. And he only knew of one person who would ever wear such extravagant clothes on a regular basis and she lived next door.

He froze and whispered the name in awe, "Sibella."

It had to be her package; it couldn't be anyone else's. He picked up a few of the books in interest. He had always loved reading, an obsession which at one point had been enough to curb his temper and control him. He hadn't the slightest idea what books he held, but he couldn't care less. He had forgotten to bring up the books he'd bought over the summer back to school and found himself utterly bored before bed most nights. Sibella surely wouldn't mind if he just borrowed one or two, especially if she didn't know it was him of all people. He just prayed they weren't going to be some silly chick lovey-dovey romance novels. If he ever got caught with those kinds of books in his drawers he'd never hear the end of if.

He repacked the box, leaving a few of the reading materials behind. Stealing was against the Calloway Code, so Tug insisted that he was only borrowing with permission. It was always better to ask for forgiveness than permission anyways, and he needed the reading material desperately. Of the few books in the library at Calloway that didn't involve the military or fighting or some sort of other "manly" activities, he had read them all… several times.

He pushed the box back outside the Calloway gate for someone else to find. He wasn't about to find the box he just borrowed books from without permission. It wouldn't immediately point him as the culprit if Sibella realized what books were missing that way. And let's face it; what Sibella doesn't know can't hurt him.


	3. Hormones Are Stupid

A quick thing, this is no where near my greatest written work to date so don't expect much. I'm also sorry about the time between chapters; I haven't had a lot of luck with this chapter, I've just kinda been stuck on it.

Huge thanks to the awesome reviewers **MHZutaraFanGirl**, **rogue-scholar07**, **X-Man**, **SibellaTug4Eva**, and **Hi**.

The Wall

Chapter 3: Hormones Are Stupid.

"Sibella! You're late for breakfast!"

Late? Impossible. Winnie was supposed to wake her up early, angry and fuming. It was going to be so great. The look on her face would be priceless. She couldn't wait.

"Sibella!"

But that was definitely Elsa's voice yelling to her. But she was probably still dreaming. After all, Winnie would've had to give her a piece of her mind. She wouldn't have been able to let the vampire just sleep after what she did. Unless…

"SIBELLA!"

The door to Sibella's room flew open and Elsa scurried in to wake the girl. Sibella practically threw herself out of bed and immediately started to get ready as fast as she could. Winnie, that little rat, she'd deliberately let her sleep in so she'd look like a fool. How utterly tricky of her… Sibella was almost impressed, but that didn't stop her from also being extremely pissed off.

The vampire walked down into the dining hall and you could nearly see the anger radiating off of her. She hadn't bothered to brush her hair, or do her make-up, and even put her dress on properly before rushing down. In short, Sibella was an angry mess who looked like she was about to kill the next thing that moved. Elsa came up behind her and wordlessly fixed the dress that was practically hanging off her body.

"Sibella, good. You're awake," Ms. Grimwood's voice had a strangely calming effect on the situation, "C'mon now, sit down. You don't want to miss breakfast. We all have a very big day today."

"Big day, Ms. Grimwood," Tanis asked before taking a mouthful of cereal. Sibella took a seat beside Winnie, a silent apology in itself, and Winnie patted her back. The rest of the girls had long since started to pay attention the minute the headmistress spoke.

"Yes girls," Ms. Grimwood patted her lips lightly with a napkin before finishing her sentence, "We are hosting a small get together with the Calloway cadets, meanwhile the Colonel and I will be discussing the terms for this years' volley ball game."

"Ms. Grimwood!"

"The cadets, here?"

"But WHY!"

"Awww!"

"Now girls," The room quieted as the older woman raised her voice, "This is not the way young ladies of your titles act! Is it?"

"No, Ms. Grimwood," The girls chimed simultaneously.

"And today we shall act proper?"

"Yes, Ms. Grimwood."

"Good, but girls, please don't look so glum," Ms. Grimwood took another spoonful of her spider porridge, wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin and continued, "I know you don't get along with the Calloway cadets all that well, but it's only for an hour or two. Besides, if you all can manage to control the urges to destroy, that I know you have, I will cancel classes for the day."

The girls cheered from around the table but immediately hushed down under Ms. Grimwood's sympathetic, yet completely intimidating look. They smiled to themselves, all knowing that they completely didn't intend on keeping such a promise. It was much too much to ask of them. The Calloway's would practically gallivant into their territory! It was insulting to there own monstrous natures not to do something. But of course, that didn't mean that Ms. Grimwood would think it was them. No, they were only going to influence a few minor incidents that would have happened naturally. Yes. It was all too perfect.

/

Tug looked up from his book as the Colonel entered the room. The man truly had terrible timing. He was right in the middle of a great scene. That Sibella chick may have been a pain but she did have great tastes in reading it seemed. From the two books he _borrowed_ from her he ended up with "The Lord of the Rings", the entire novel mind you, none of that volume shit, and "Pride and Prejudice". Of course, the latter wasn't on his list of things to read, but it was a classic so he'd give it a chance. He really couldn't be picky in this situation; he just couldn't let anyone see he was reading it. So until he could think of a way to hide its cover properly, he would just have to read his other choice. Not that it was a big deal; he was going to read of Frodo and the Ring of Power first anyway. It's thousands of pages also gave him time to think of a way to hide the next book from his comrades.

Jamal was the first to greet the Colonel's entrance with a military stance. The rest of the boys followed, much slower. All except Jamal were never very fast in the morning, especially considering they were always greeted at the ungodly hour of six am, and that was just much too early by the standards of the average teenager. Tug was the last out of bed as he was attempting the drink in the last of the paragraph he'd been reading. The Colonel sighed when Tug finally took his stance. He walked over to the blonde boy and Tug immediately knew he was knee deep in something not very nice.

"So Roper, were those last few words important enough to for kitchen duty this morning," The other cadets winced behind the older man as he stared down the teenager.

Tug, feeling unfortunately smug, could only reply with, "One ring to rule them all. One-"

"Yes Mr. Roper. I am aware. I've read it too," the Colonel sighed before continuing and addressing all of his cadets, "At ease cadets. Before you get prepared for the day and Mr. Roper fulfills your breakfast requirements I have an announcement. Today I have arranged that Ms. Grimwood and I will be discussing the details to do with this years' volley ball game. Meanwhile you will all be doing a designated activity with the Grimwood girls."

"But Colonel!"

"We can't be left alone with them!"

"Colonel, we are fine on our own!"

"SIR!"

"Shit."

The room was silenced with a single, menacing glare from the Colonel. He was very scary when he wanted to be, and he was not going to deal with a room of cranky teenagers. And they were cadets; there are standards to their behaviour that they were currently not meeting. It was disgraceful.

"I will leave you to dress. Mr. Roper I suggest you hurry, kitchen duty with Mrs. Fleds is waiting."

Without another word the Colonel left. Tug's shoulders dropped and he groaned inwardly. Mrs. Fleds was a horrid woman. She was rude, brash and very old-fashioned. This included her eagerness to lay a hand to an unruly child on kitchen duty. She could, however, cook and at the risk of getting a cook who couldn't, they all put up with her and all her stupid nicknames. Tug attempted to dress while he finished the chapter he was currently on, simultaneously dreaded all Mrs. Fleds names for him. Blondie, Mr. Temper, Dimples… just to name a few.

He finished dressing and quickly bookmarked his page. He slouched on his way to the kitchen. He was going to have a lot of work to do. Before he even managed his night shirt off, Grunt had already been half way out the door. He looked really hungry too… great. He was going to be doing dishes for an hour at least.

Mrs. Fleds greeted Tug with a crooked smile and a dish rag to the face. Tug frowned, glaring at the old woman. She ignored him and went back to her breakfast. Kitchen duty usually entailed helping Mrs. Fleds cook but she never let anyone near her food, especially not some teenage boy. Beside, Tug couldn't cook for the life of him.

"Well stop your loiterin' Capt'n Emotional," the hag sneered with a cruel laugh, "Ya know the drill, start givin' out the food. Then ya can start on them dishes when they come back."

Tug pushed his sleeves up past his elbows and obeyed angrily. He picked up a few plates of food; he had gotten quite good at carrying more than two up his arms – you learn when you get kitchen duty every other week. Tug opened the door to the dining room with his behind and shoulders and made his way to the buffet-like table and placed the plates down effortlessly. Grunt, with a tired looking Miguel following, ran up eagerly and grabbed the plate with the most amount of food. Tug rolled his eyes as he went back inside the kitchen to grab more food.

/

The cadets had already been at Grimwoods' for a half hour by the time Tug finished the last of the dishes. Mrs. Fleds chuckled to herself from a seat opposite him where she sat fanning herself. Tug glared at her once more as he picked at the pruned pads of his fingers.

"Don't be so glum, Dimples," She spat as she fanned her face harder, "Go on, get outta here now. You're jobs done and don't ya have somewhere to be?"

"I'm in no hurry to get there," he grumbled rubbing his hands together.

"Ain't it better than hangin' around this ol' woman," Mrs. Fleds gave up on fanning herself, "C'mon Blondie, if you're not runnin' outta here than get me some ice water would ya?"

"You might be a batty old woman," Tug filled a cup with water from the fridge, "But I assure you those Grimwood girl's are much worse."

Tug handed the cup to her and she nodded in thanks. He had only recently acquired this ability to talk so bluntly to the old woman. She was fine with it; in fact she welcomed the spirit of the young boy in her kitchen. He may have been a pain in the butt but he wasn't so bad. At least he could speak his mind, unlike some of those other boys who just tried to be polite. She wasn't a fool; she knew what they all thought. She just didn't care.

"They're teenage girls," she gulped her drink down but found it did nothing to take care of her hot flash – she sent him back to the fridge for more, "Just wait until they all hit menopause like me. Then you'll all be in for trouble. Growin' old is a nasty thing boy, don't let anyone tell ya otherwise."

"I wouldn't think of it you old hag," he mouthed off, shocked when he only received a laugh in response. She gratefully accepted the next cold drink from his hands and once again drank the cup quickly and received no let up from the heat. She placed the cup on the nearest counter, giving up on her tactic, and went back to fanning herself.

"Ya know Blondie," she mused, "I don't think ya tellin' the whole truth to me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, because I saw the most peculiar thing last night - you and one of em' Grimwoods chattin' it up on that wall. Ya looked mighty into whatever ya were talkin' about."

Tug spun on his heels and stared at the woman in the chair for a moment before flatly speaking to her, as if she were a child, "Mrs. Fleds, Sibella is merely a pain in my side. We were insulting each other."

"I know lust when I see it, Dimples," she retorted, "I might be old, but I ain't stupid."

"She pushed me off the wall!"

"She's awful pretty too. Ya really ought to scoop her up while she's still into ya, because trust me boy, that ain't going to last so long if ya keep up with this attitude."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Don't think I didn't see the way ya were gawkin' at her backside as she left neither, because I did. You've got it bad Blondie, real bad. But a girl like that ain't goin' to stay free ya know."

"I have got nothing bad you crazy old woman! I do not like Sibella, nor will I ever scoop her up or any of that other hooey you've been preaching."

"Ahh Mr. Temper," she smiled a sickly smile at him, "I didn't say nothin' about ya likin' her… just about your obvious lustin'. Ya came to that conclusion on your own."

Tug rolled down his sleeves, glared at the cook once more and left, "I'm not talking about this with some batty old woman. See you Mrs. Fleds, try not to get committed."

The old woman laughed heartily, "As long as ya try not to get caught with ya hand down ya pants."

A frustrated yell left Tug as he left the room. Mrs. Fleds kept laughing as he left, fanning in time with her chuckles.

/

Sibella was sitting down in a patted chair in the parlour, watching as the Calloways sat awkwardly across from and the other girls. The only one who had even attempted a "hello" was Jamal, but he quickly retreated when Sibella refused to touch him, even for a handshake. The room was uncomfortably silent, for the boys. The girls kept their cold demeanour but inside they were all more than excited. The room had been booby-trapped to the extreme. It was all too suspenseful. However, none of them were going to get tripped if those damned boys stayed standing at the other side of the room the whole time.

Sibella cleared her throat, "So boys… where's Mr. Roper?"

Jamal was the one to talk to her, figures, he was the sort of second in command in their little group. It only made sense he took over when Tug was away.

"He's busy at Calloway."

"Oh," Sibella's slight moan caught a few of the boys off guard; she looked to her girl's, a mischievous smile beaming and their approval immediately making itself clear, "That's too bad. I was so excited to see him."

Winnie's eyes darted to Sibella for a moment, unable to tell if she was lying, and ultimately rather confused by her tone.

"You were," Miguel asked, a hand fisted up in his hair in confusion.

"Oh of course," Sibella's voice was purposely smooth and erotic to throw the boys, but it only confused Winnie further, "You know you boys are always welcome here. We love it when you visit."

"You do," Miguel looked at Grunt for confirmation but Grunt was as confused as he.

Sibella twirled a lock of hair around one of her fingers seductively, "Why do you keep asking such ridiculous questions? Do you not believe me? And we've had such good times… all those volley ball games, that time when you all tried to save us from that horrible old woman, and that party after. You all remember don't you?"

The boys nodded and she continued, "See? We're really just friends who haven't talked in a while. A few years isn't all that long in the scheme of things, don't you think? Come now boys, please, allow us to keep you company and make sure you're all _comfortable_."

She was sure from their faces that she had created some dirty thoughts into the heads of those Calloways. After all, when boys were distracted, and what's more distracting than sex, they became stupid. And stupid will get all the wonderful traps used. It was all very exciting.

The boys started to slowly spread out and make themselves comfortable in the room amongst the females. For some reason they're attractiveness was becoming a priority over their reputation among the boys. And the thoughts plaguing they're minds weren't helping. None of them usually had such a problem happen, in public at least. Every one of them simply wanted to excuse themselves but the girl's would casually change the subject.

Sibella smiled at the torment she put them in but it faded when Winnie pulled her into the other room, closing the doors behind her.

"Are you sure that was a smart move," Winnie asked cautiously.

Sibella scoffed, "Of course. The boys probably can't get those dirty thoughts out of their heads. Besides, I couldn't help myself. I'm a creature of the night, it's in my nature to inflict such feelings and use them for my advantage."

A crash and a yell from one of the boys emitted from behind the door and Sibella immediately ran to it. Winnie blocked her way swiftly. Sibella whined and Winnie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Winnie," Sibella pleaded, "Don't you want to see our hard work in action?"

"Of course I do," Winnie's eyes trailed to the door knob but she pushed the temptation away and pulled Sibella away from the exit.

"Then what is this all about?"

"Where were you last night," Winnie demanded.

Sibella laughed, "I thought this was over."

"Just, where were you?"

"I went for a walk…"

"And," Winnie wasn't budging.

The vampire groaned, "I met up with Tug and had a little fun with him."

Another crash and scream broke through their conversation and Sibella sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this conversation now.

"Is that why you noticed he wasn't there?"

"No! I noticed he wasn't there because he wasn't there. Simple as that."

Winnie let out an amused noise, "Alright fine."

"What?"

"Well," Winnie hesitated in her answer, "You did always have a thing for blonds."

Sibella gawked at her. Had she really just? No, no… that's ridiculous. She had met him one time and Winnie had the nerve to stand there and accuse of basically fornicating with him. He may have been handsome, but he was also annoying as hell. He was nothing but someone for her to toy with. He was so easy to angry, it was too much fun.

"I don't like him," Sibella hissed.

"I'm not saying you do," Winnie pleaded trying not to anger her friend more, "but you said it yourself, you're a creature of the night, it's in your nature to be well… horny."

"Winnie!"  
>"Bella, I'm just saying. Be careful. I worry about you sometimes you know."<p>

"Fine, but I'm going into the parlour now, and we shall never talk of this again and I'm going to go watch the rest of the traps go off and see those Calloway's squirm under the influence I gave them.

Sibella opened the door to the parlour roughly, ready to watch her plan in action, only to find the room empty. She swallowed her anger, composed herself and retreated to her room. She missed the traps, granted only two went off, but she missed them because Winnie just had to be worried about her. Winnie stayed back in the parlour, and the girl's looked to her with questions in their eyes.

"She'll be fine," Winnie shrugged, "She's just going to get herself into trouble again."

The girl's nodded and all retreated to the yard behind the school to spend the rest of their day in peace.


	4. Blonds Have More Fun

Alright, finally another chapter. I blame my concussion… for everything. And this fic has officially been raised to an M rating, because I can't seem to write this anymore without having sexual everything throughout the chapter. It gets pretty raunchy from here out, so enjoy.

Head's up to **MHZutaraFanGirl**, **Hi**, **Jp5685** for the reviews! You guys are awesome.

The Wall

Chapter 4: Blonds Have More Fun

Sibella had been up in her room for only about five minutes when the door bell began to ring repeatedly. She glanced out the window to the backyard at the rest of the girls. She scoffed at them, running around and lazing about. The doorbell rang again. The vampire rolled her eyes. Someone was obviously in a hurry, and usually she'd be curious to why but after missing her master plan in action, she was just too pissed to care.

The doorbell rang again and Ms. Grimwood's voice called up to her, "Sibella! Could you get the door? I'm elbow deep in fungus fudge."

Sibella left her room quickly, "You bet, Ms. Grimwood."

Anything for fungus fudge. She sped down the stairs to the door. Before she could open the door, she felt something soft rubbing up against her exposed calf. She smiled at the little dragon snuggling with her leg and picked him up. He rubbed up against her face and cooed happily. Sibella hoisted him higher so he could use her shoulder for support while she opened the door.

She snarled at the figure on her doorstep. Standing there, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, was Tug. He seemed amused that she answered door. She on the other hand was serious contemplating letting Matches maul him.

"Grimwood," he spat.

"The cadets aren't here Calloway," she mumbled, petting Matches in an attempt to calm herself.

His face dropped, "What do you mean they're not here?"

"They left," she hissed, "Couldn't handle the heat, I suppose."

"Heat," He asked, "What are you talking about?"

She chuckled to herself, this was starting to become fun, "Oh nothing."

"Alright then," his eyes drifted away from her and he smirked to himself, "but before I go, I feel like pissing you off."

"Oh you do, do you," she put Matches down and crossed her arms over her chest, "take your best shot Mr. Roper."

He moved closer to her smirking, "Remember, you asked for it."

She glared at him as he advanced on her. She refused to move backwards. He wasn't going to scare her. She was the meaning of scary. Did he really think an overconfident smile and a few steps was going to make her back off? Hah, like that was going to work. She pouted angrily and took the final step to fill in the space between them. He cocked an eyebrow at her, amused. Well, she did ask for it.

In a smooth, quick motion he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. Sibella froze up while he smiled against her. He pulled back and smiled satisfied to himself.

"You asked for it," he reminded her, before looking behind her and waving gingerly, "hi Winnie."

He spun his heels and closed the door behind him as he left. Sibella stood in place, her fingers grazing over her lips. Had he just? He did… and he said… she turned to face a shocked Winnie holding a bowl of swamp water. The vampire stuttered her words, trying desperately to explain. Winnie rolled her eyes and walked away before Sibella managed a sentence. Sibella stayed in place at the door, angry beyond belief. She could have sworn she was seeing red.

How dare he? How dare he waltz in here and kiss her like that? In front of Winnie too - that was probably why, that damned bastard. Winnie would be able to keep her trap shut to the others but Sibella knew she was in for shit later tonight. She bit down on her lip, canines cutting her skin easily, but she was beyond caring. That stupid, stupid blond boy! He was so overconfident, and gross, and horrid, and disgusting, and why the fuck were his lips so soft, and those stupid blue eyes, she wished she could gouge them out, maybe that would stop their stupid sparkling, and his crappy smile, it made her stomach churn. Ugh! How dare he! How dare he… and how dare she. She wanted to smack herself.

How dare she enjoy it.

/

"Alright cadets, lights out," The Colonel announced flicking the switch and leaving the bunk room, locking the door behind him. Usually, Tug would be upset when curfew came, but not today. He was still on a pestering high. He really couldn't believe his luck – Sibella was going to be completely chewed out by Winnie and it was all by his hand. He didn't even care he had to put his book down. Maybe it was because he was sleeping in his own bed, and happy, and there was a good possibility he had just won his fight with Sibella.

He slipped under his covers and curled them around him. Yeah, today was a pretty good day, if you ignore kitchen duty and Mrs. Fled's version of wit. And now he got to have the wonderful luxury of a good night's sleep. He yawned to himself and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Then slowly, but happily, he drifted to sleep.

Tug woke up with a start in the middle of the night. The room was dark and silent. He sat up confused, there was no snoring, or shuffling, or sleep mumbling and that didn't make any sense. Jamal, at least, should be snoring up a storm – there wasn't a night in Tug's memory at Calloway that Jamal didn't snore like a bear. Tug waited a few minutes, waiting for noise, any noise, but one didn't come. He swung his legs over his mattress and got up from the bed. He stumbled to every bunk, checking for his fellow cadets but each bed was empty and completely made, as if they hadn't even been slept in.

Before he could start to ponder on what was going on, the sound of shuffling caught his attention. He turned around to find someone sitting on his bed. He walked closer to the figure with caution. It was still to dark to see a proper outline of the person but someone was there. When he was mere steps from his bed, the figure moved. An arm had shot out from the shadowy mass and turned on the nearest lamp.

"Sibella?"

The girl nodded and giggled. Tug looked her up and down; she had to be wearing the shortest dress he'd ever seen her in. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, but it still reached to the middle of her back. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to play with it as she watched him.

"What – what are you doing here? And where's everyone else?"

"Everyone else," she pouted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The other cadets," he gulped, she had started to play with the hem of her dress.

"Others," she whispered it to herself as if she were trying to remember, "Oh darling, you must have a fever. There are no others. It's just you and me."

She pushed herself off his bed and walked over to him, her high-heels clicking against the floor. She took him into her arms, wrapping herself around his torso. Tug bit down on his lip, it was suddenly getting very hot in here, and his stomach had begun to build pressure. Her fingers started to idly play with the top button of his night shirt. When the button accidentally undid itself, Sibella feigned an innocent "oops".

"Sibella," he grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving onto the next button, "I don't know what's happening here but-"

"Oh darling," she slipped her hands out from his and pulled him onto the bed behind them. She stood at where his knees fell over the mattress and smirked, "you really ought to lie down."

She crawled up onto the bed and stood on all fours above him. She took one of his hands and placed it on her back to where the zipper of her dress was. She smiled, "You want to hear a secret Mr. Roper? I know you're hot for me."

"I am not," Tug protested.

Sibella placed a finger on his mouth to silence him and then pointed at his groin playfully, "We both know that's not true. Do you want to hear another secret?"

She pushed down on the tent in his pants with her knee when she didn't receive an answer. He grunted and she chuckled seductively, "C'mon Calloway."

She pushed again and he bit down on his hand to keep from screaming, "Yes! Yes! I want to hear a secret!"

She leaned down and kissed him roughly. Overwhelmed, his hormones took over, and Tug moved his free hand to the back of her head, holding her down to him. She squealed into his mouth and he eagerly responded, kissing her senseless. She pulled away and began to ravage the side of his neck. He moaned and she nipped at the skin moving up to his ear.

"That zipper you're holding," she mumbled between kisses, "is the only thing between your hands and my body. So what's your choice going to be Tug?"

Tug turned his head and captured her lips in his again. His tongue invaded her mouth as he pulled the tab of the zipper down. The back of her dress broke opened up. She sat back onto his loins and giggled, her dress bunched up at the front like a smock. He impatiently grabbed her thighs and she raised an eyebrow tantalizingly in response. Her lips pursed at him as she reached up and gripped the straps of her dress. His fingers dug into her thighs, anticipation boiling and his groin becoming increasingly hot and tight. She removed her hands from her dress and he whined loudly. She chuckled at him and reached up to take down her hair, letting the lavender tendrils cascade down her body, and returned her hands to her dress straps.

"You ready," she asked sweetly.

He nodded, holding her flesh tighter under his hands. His eyes darted back and forth between Sibella's face and her still clothed body. She let her hands drop again and he cried out in primal frustration.

"I just don't know," she began to tap the nearest button on his shirt, "I mean, I take this off and I've got nothing left. You'll still have all these little buttons all done up nice and proper, and that's just not fair."

Tug pushed himself into a sitting position, Sibella staying put firmly on his lap. As quickly as he could, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off his body. She practically purred as she raked her fingers down his chest. Her smile was cat-like as she looked up at him with smouldering eyes. She licked her lips and her hands once again returned to her dress. She didn't say anything this time. She only kept her eyes on him, a hungry glimmer in her expression. He bit down on the side of his tongue when her hands finally began to move. Her fingers tangled themselves in the cloth as she pulled the fabric further off of her self. Further and further until…

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Tug shot up out of his bed. The other cadets were groaning and tossing in their bunks. Sunlight poured through the spaces between the blinds creating long thin strips through the room. Tug's breathing was heavy and laboured as he whipped his head around the room. Everyone was back. Their bunks were a mess, and it was loud – very loud. He fell back into his bed, sheets soaked with sweat and his hair completely askew.

It was just a dream. Nothing more. Just a normal, hormone induced, stupid little –

"Uh, Tug?"

"Yeah, Jamal?"

"You, uh, might want to, um… well, you've got a tent."

"I've got a…," Tug raised his head suspiciously and immediately covered his erect groin when it came into his view, "shit."

/

Sibella woke to a frazzled looking werewolf standing over her angrily. The countess moaned inwardly as she looked up at her roommate. Winnie pulled a chair up beside Sibella's bed and sat down, giving her friend a hard stare. Sibella awkwardly moved under her friend's gaze. The two sat in silence, staring at one another, waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, Winnie broke the silence, "You could have told me."

"There was nothing to tell," Sibella snapped.

"He kissed you Bella. He kissed you and you didn't push him away or yell at him or anything," Winnie's hands were flailing around her ask she spoke, "This is Tug Roper were talking about here. All you've ever done was complain about him. He's such a baby, he's as blond on the inside as on the outside, blah blah blah blah blah!"

"He kissed me so this would happen!"

"What would happen?"

"This! This exact argument!"

"And why would he do that?"

"It's what we do," Sibella was ridiculously upset by the time she got the chance to explain herself, "We just love to screw with each other. Usually it's not physical, but I guess that dumbass decided to raise the bar. But if he's going to play like that, then he's going to pay for it. That stupid cadet is going to be on his knees begging for mercy by the time I'm done with him!"

Winnie sat quietly, taking in the situation whole heartedly, "So there's nothing going on besides your idiotic games?"

"Yes! I promise."

"Alright," Winnie instantly calmed, "But you know if you guys are… together. No one's going to hold it against you – well your dad might considering he's human, but we wouldn't."

"Winnie, I don't like him."

"I'm not saying you do… but if you did-"

"I don't."

"I'm just saying."

"Then stop."

"Okay," Winnie raised her hands in defeat, only able to laugh at the conversation, "I believe you. It's almost time for breakfast, we should get downstairs."

Sibella looked down at her pyjama clad body and back up to her friend, "I'll meet you down there."

Winnie waved at she left through the door, leaving Sibella to change. Sibella left her bed and quickly tied her hair back with a ribbon to get it out of the way. She found a comfort in her closet. She loved her gowns; their embellishments and beauty. She loved how they made her feel. She riffled through her closet, pushing dresses of every color and style one by one to the side. She pulled a favourite of her out, a tight fitted maroon with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a drop waist with a short train; she needed an old reliable today. She had been so happy when her father had finally sent it over – she had also expected two of her favourite novels among the other books he'd sent but she guessed her father had forgotten. Although, it was times like these she loved to read of Mr. Darcy, but the dress would have to do.

She slipped into it easily. She managed most of the buttons up her back but she couldn't reach them all up into the top of her spine. One of the girls would help her when she got downstairs. She pressed the wrinkles in the shirt out with her hands quickly. She sat herself on her windowsill, picked up her hairbrush and began to run it through her ponytail. Her grip on the brush tightened when she spotted the cadets doing push-ups in their yard. She looked over the rest of the yard, and the Colonel was no where to be found. Perfect.

She lifted the window and stuck her head out, "Hey Calloway!"

The boys stopped their exercise, and they all looked at each other confused, all but Tug, who was only smiling to himself. Jamal came forward from the group, and yelled up to her, "Yes?"

"Not you," she retorted.

Tug came up until he was at the wall while the other boys looked at him in wonder. Jamal walked back to the rest of the group and began to talk among them. They could all be very chatty sometimes.

"Grimwood," Tug acknowledged starkly.

"One battle won't win a war," she spat, slamming her hairbrush against the sill.

"Well it's a good thing I've won more than one."

"Overconfidence is a horrible look for you."

"Says the vainest of them all."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," she turned to leave but quickly turned back for one more comment, "And Mr. Roper to answer your question, no, I don't like you. So I would really appreciate you keep those filthy hands to yourself and off my ass, because you won't even live to regret it if you do it again. Have a nice day!"

She grinned happily and giddily. She nearly skipped as she slammed the window shut and left for breakfast. Nothing was going to rain on her parade today. She was going to win this war… Soon, that silly little Calloway cadet would be nothing but an old stain, and no stupid kisses were going to change that.


	5. AN

**Hey guys. Going off to work! I'll be back in September! Have a great summer!**

**Here's a preview of chapter 5!**

The Wall

Chapter 5: Don't You Dare Dream a Little Dream of Me

Sibella was greeted with weird looks from all her fellow classmates when she reached the dining room for breakfast. She sighed, turning to Winnie who could only shrug sympathetically in response. Everyone knew… She took a seat beside the werewolf, only to notice a distinct lack at the head of the table. Ms. Grimwood was no where to be seen in the room. Sibella's face dropped, without Ms. Grimwood, the girls could certainly not control their questions. Especially Tanis, she would want to know everything - but there wasn't anything to tell. It shouldn't be a shock to them that she and Tug loved to attack the other with insults, and thus would act accordingly. Of course, this didn't stop them in the least.

"Bella, how long has this been going on?"

"How was it?"

"Did he smell funny?"

"Do you love him, like _love _him?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"I bet he smelt funny…"

"Seriously, why would you hide this from us?"

"You must be so happy – you are aren't you?"

"Blonds have such a weird smell…"

"ENOUGH," Sibella screamed, slamming her hands against the table, hard. The girl's stopped their chatter and looked at her expectantly. She glowered at Winnie, who could still only shrug in return. She turned back to the rest of the girls, whose eyes practically shined with wonder and amusement. Tanis looked as if she were about to ask another question, and when her mouth opened to ask it, Sibella stopped her with a tired hand.

"There is nothing going on," She explained as calmly as she could muster, "I promise. So, it was not great, I don't love him, I'm not hiding anything, and he… smelt fine."

Everyone looked back to their food disappointed. Sibella scolded them in her head. They were all much too obsessed with love. It was ridiculous. While she would admit a good romance story always made her toes tingle, life was not like that. Besides, she was a vampire. If anything, little Tug Roper would make a good snack, but too many people would notice if he went missing. How unfortunate.

"Does anyone know where Ms. Grimwood is," Sibella asked, the bothersome silence becoming too much so early.

Phanty looked up from her spider porridge and smiled giddily, "She left a note. We were low on supplies and we weren't due for groceries until next week, so she went out to get them herself. Classes are cancelled today!"

She burst out laughing happily for a moment before going back to her breakfast. Sibella smiled to herself, prodding her porridge mindlessly as she thought. No classes… no scheduled traps… no work, no hassle, no disappointment… no Tug - just a nice calm afternoon in the backyard with a book and an umbrella to shield her. While her Father would burn to a hollow shell under the rays of the sun, her body was immune to such a fate. The sunshine merely weakened her, but that was nothing to be concerned with. Either way, whether it hurt her or not, she still didn't like the feeling on her skin. The shade was much more comfortable. Not to mention she had an umbrella that perfectly matched her dress. Now if that wasn't something to get excited about then she didn't know what would be.

"Wait," Tanis's voice broke through to everyone's daydreams and they all looked to her curiously, "What about our chores?"

The girls slumped forward sadly and played forebodingly with their food, "Oh."

/

"So Capt'n Emotional, I hear ya had a little problem this mornin'."

Tug growled at Mrs. Fleds as he balanced plates of breakfast on his forearms. While it had been uncontrollable on his part, his unfortunate _issue _that morning was a little harder to take care of than he would have thought. Thus, he spent much more time in the bathroom than he should have, missed morning role call, and was stuck with another day of kitchen duty. Worse, somehow news of his morning incident had already spread to the old hag. He was very unsure as to how he'd make it through his punishment this morning. Yesterday was hard enough with Mrs. Fleds going on and on about feelings for Sibella which he did not have. He could only imagine the horror that was waiting to leave her mouth. As if it wasn't bad enough that the vixen next door had already managed to instil perverse thoughts of him to the rest of the cadets all in one small fight.

"You did, did you," he asked sourly, and she just burst out with a hoarse laugh in response. He looked at her miserably. She was sitting back in the same chair from the day before, fanning herself and drinking ice water. He supposed it was another hot flash. She got an awful lot of them, he almost felt sorry for her, but anytime he did she'd open her mouth and the profanities that exited left him with no empathy for her any longer. It was hard to feel anything good for the woman who constantly remarked on your supposed masturbation habits.

"I told ya not to get caught with yer hands down ya pants."

Very hard.

"My hand was not down my pants," he hissed.

"Sure it wasn't," she chuckled heartily through her words, "What do ya think, I was born yesterday?"

"Not by a long shot."

Her head fell back with a hard fit of laughter, "That was a good one, Dimples. Savin' that fer a rainy day?"

Tug smiled smugly to himself as he piled the last of the lunch plates up his forearms, "Maybe…"


End file.
